The present invention generally relates to carts and, more particularly, toward delivery carts having means for facilitating movement thereof.
During an assembly process, it is frequently necessary to deliver parts to the assembly line. The parts are generally delivered to the assembly line by material handling personnel. The material handling personnel load a part transportation cart with the appropriate parts, and the loaded carts are then delivered to the appropriate workstation along the assembly line. The delivery process often involves towing the carts to the workstation. However, the line-side area of most assembly lines is very crowded and does not allow for the exact placement of a parts cart by a towing rig. Therefore, once the carts reach the assembly line, the carts must be manually moved by the material handling personnel to the correct line-side position for ease of access by the assembly line personnel.
A problem arises in that the carts can be very heavy and difficult to move. This is especially so when the carts are loaded with parts. Therefore, there exists a need or a method and apparatus to make it easier to start moving loaded carts.